I Love Your Moan, Yeol!
by astia morichan
Summary: Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Hal yang terlintas dibenaknya adalah supaya Baekhyun selalu melihatnya dengan memarahinya setiap saat! Dan suatu hari Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menyentuh ****. Sehingga Chanyeol meminta pertanggung jawabannya ! ChanBaek, Yaoi Chap 5 UP! END! NC-21/? Warning inside!
1. Began

**I Love your Moan, Yeol!**

**RM18!**

**Romance, Drama, school life**

**Warning! OOC, TYPO, ABAL, ALUR CEPET, YAOI, Please Be Patient With me ^^**

**Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Hal yang terlintas dibenaknya adalah supaya Baekhyun selalu melihatnya dengan memarahinya setiap saat! Dan suatu hari Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menyentuh ****. Sehingga Chanyeol meminta pertanggung jawabannya !**

**a/n: untuk Chapter ini warning! Yang belom cukup umur Jangan baca. Dosa tanggung masing-masing ok?! ^^**

**Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

**Jadilah Readers yang baik dengan meninggalkan jejak anda walaupun hanya setitik. Sungguh, itu sangat berarti bagi saya ^^**

**EnJOY^^**

.

.

.

Seoul International School, adalah Sekolah yang paling Favorite di Korea. Byun Baekhyun sangat beruntung masuk ke sekolah ini. Namja manis yang kini berumur 17 tahun itu, tengah berada di Ruang Osis. Ia adalah sekertaris organisasi yang terkenal di sekolahnya itu. Kini terlihat Baekhyun tengah melipatkan tangannya di dada. Bertanda bahwa Ia sangat kesal.

"Kau yangmenyusun laporan ini kan Baek? Kenapa urutannya berantakan sekali? Bisa tidak kau bekerja dengan benar, Hah?!" Namja berparas tampan yang mempunyai tinggi badan bak tiang itu memarahi Baekhyun. Ia- Park Chanyeol sangat marah ketika melihat hasil kerja dari anggotanya.

"Ya, memang kenapa kalau aku yang menyusunnya ? aku pikir itu sudah benar." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia sangat benci pada Chanyeol yang sangat suka memarahinya tiap saat. Benar-benar menyebalkan !

"Apa kau bodoh? Teliti baik-baik." Chanyeol melemparkan laporan yang sudah susah-susah Baekhyun kerjakan di atas mejanya.

"Yahh! Park Chanyeol! Aku ini pintar. Dan aku akan menyelesaikan laporan ini sekarang!" Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil kertas yang sudah berserakan itu dan mulai pergi ke mejanya.

'_**Liat saja, akan ku balas kau tiang bodoh!' **_Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati dan mulai memperbaiki laporannya.

"Yang lain boleh pulang, aku akan disini bersama si pendek Byun itu." Chanyeol tersenyum- ah tidak lebih tepatnya Ia menyeringai dan mulai memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan laporanya.

"Ne, Kami akan pulang. Annyeong." ucap Luhan seaakan mewakili anggota yang lain dan mulai meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ruang osis itu.

Dan Tentu saja, kini tinggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berdua disana. Baekhyun yang sibuk mengerjakan laporan itu. Sungguh Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan laopran sialan itu dari pada harus diam di ruangan ini berdua saja dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mendekati memperhatikan Baekhyun mulai mendekati namja manis itu. Suara langkahnya Ia buat sepelan mungkin agar Baekhyun tak menyadari kehadirannya yang kini sudah berada di belakangnya.

**Grepp**

Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun. Dengan refleks Baekhyun membalikan badannya karna kaget dan tanpa sengaja pensil yang Ia pegang mengenai. Ehm- Titik sensitive Chanyeol. Sehingga membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara yang tak pernah Ia keluarkan sebelumnya di depan orang lain.

"Ennghh,,," Suara lengguhan itu lolos dari mulut Chanyeol. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dan tubuhnya menjadi panas tak karuan karna Baekhyun yang tanpa dengan sengaja menyentuhnya.

"Ehh? Kau kenapa Yeol?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos. Ia sangat kaget melihat Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia takut namja tiang itu sakit. Nanti bisa-bisa Ia yang disalahkan.

"Aku tak apa." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memalingkan mukannya. Sial, Baekhyun membuatnya _'Turn on'_ dengan tanpa sengaja menyentuh nipplenya dengan pensil.

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat seperti orang sakit dengan wajah merahmu." Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan laporannya. Tanpa memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Ini adalah salahmu Baek." Ucap Chanyeol sarkatik dan mulai duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil menatapnya intens. Baekhyun benci ditatapi itu seperti Chanyeol. Tatapan matanya seaakan mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Mwo? Aku tak melakukan apapun padamu Tiang Bodoh." Baekhyun membalikan badannya, dan mulai menatap sangar Chanyeol.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Aku harus Tanggung jawab apa? Aku tak melakukan apapun padamu." Ingin sekali Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol yang terlampau jenius itu. Rasanya menyebalkan ! Walaupun Ia sudah dekat dari dulu dengan Chanyeol, tapi Ia juga membenci namja jangkung yang selalu memarahinya ini. Itu benar-benar membuatnya selalu kesal.

"Buat dia tidur." Chanyeol mulai menarik tangan Baekhyun agar mendekat. Kini Baekhyun sudah ada dalam pangkuan Chanyeol. Ditatapnya mata cantik Baekhyun dengan mata obsidian miliknya. Terkadang Baekhyun seolah terjerat jika menatap mata Chanyeol yang selalu bisa dengan ampuh menghipnotisnya itu.

"Dia? Siapa ? Disini hanya ada kita." Baekhyun memalingkah wajahnya. Ia kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Kau membuatnya bangun Baekie-ah. Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk menidurkannya kembali." Chanyeol berbisik seduktif. Nafas hangatnya menerpa telinganya, hingga membuat Baekhyun geli karnannya.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku agar aku bisa mengerjakan laporan sialan yang kau berikan." Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ah- bibir kissable itu seakan membuat Chanyeol untuk segera melumatnya.

"Aku tahu kau mengerti Baek." Chanyeol kembali berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Kini namja itu mulai menjilat telinga Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol yang hangat dan basah mulai mengulum telinga Baekhyun.

"Enghh,, Yeolhh,,," Erangan itu lolos tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya. Kini Chanyeol mulai turun dan menghisap leher mulus Baekhyun. Sehingga menciptakan kissmark disana.

"Buat penisku tidur kembali Baekie-ah." Ucap Chanyeol disela-sela kecupannya. Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun walaupun Baekhyun tidak pernah tau akan hal itu. Sejak dulu, Chanyeol benar-benar terobsesi pada namja yang tengah Ia ciumi sekarang.

"uhh Yeollhh,, kau gi-gilaaa. Ahhhh,," Baekhyun menggelinjangkan tubuhnya. Rasa panas kini sudah menjalar akibat ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan pada lehernya.

"Kau yang membuatku gila dengan desahanmu, Baek. Aku menginginkanmu sekarang." Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun yang terengah. Namja itu mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Kau gila! Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol yang selalu memarahiku setiap hari sejak dulu. Aku benci padamu!" Baekhyun mulai melepaskan dirinya dari pelukannya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tak tahu jika Baekhyun akan membencinya seperti itu. Padahal Ia melakukan hal yang membuat Baekhyun marah agar namja itu memperhatikannya saja. Apa itu salah?

"Yah, aku gila karna mu. Maaf karna aku selalu memarahimu Baek." Chanyeol mulai berdiri. Ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruang osis itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini terdiam.

"Park Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar membuatku gila!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dan kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja Ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol. Ah- Entahlah Baekhyun menginginkannya lagi. Ia tahu Itu benar-benar tak masuk akal. Sepertinya otaknya kerasukan sesuatu.

.

oOo

.

Pagi hari datang terlalu cepat. Membuat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya enggan memasuki gerbang Seoul International School. Ia malas masuk sekolah. Ia tak ingin bertemu Chanyeol saat ini. Ahh-jika mengingat hal kemarin itu selalu membuatnya berdebar. Menyebalkan!

Baekhyun terus melangkah kearah kelasnya, sambil meminum susu kotak di tangannya. Ia tak sempat sarapan dirumah. Tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang di depannya, seseorang namja tengah berlari berlawanan arah dan-

**Brukkk**

Baekhyun terjatuh diatas tubuh namja itu. Namja yang hari ini ingin Ia hindari-Park Chanyeol! Its so awesome! Susu kotak itu tumpah membasahi seragam Chanyeol.

"Ahhh,, mian yeol. Aku tak sengaja." Baekhyun yang sadar akan posisinya, segera bangkit dari tubuh Chanyeol. Aishh, Ini benar-benar adalah hari sial mu Byun.

"Tak apa." Ucap Chanyeol dingin. Tak seperti biasanya Chanyeol bersikap dingin seperti itu padanya. Biasanya Chanyeol akan langsung memarahinya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol memarahinya detik ini juga.

"Biar aku bersihkan di ruang osis. Ayo ikut." Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik tangan Chanyeol ke arah ruang osis. Membuat Chanyeol menyeringai melihat tingkah Baekhyun, tanpa namja manis itu sadari. Berhati-hatilah Byun!

**Ceklek**

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang osis itu. Seperti dugaannya. Pagi ini tak akan ada yang masuk ke ruang osis. Pasalnya ruang osis hanya ramai didatangi ketika jam istirahat dan jam pulang.

"Duduklah, biar aku bersihkan." Baekhyun mendudukan Chanyeol di sofa ruang osis itu. Dan entah setan apa yang merasuki Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun malah duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol!

"Mianhae, Yeolie." Chanyeol hanya terdiam melihat aksi Baekhyun. Ini benar-benar jauh diluar prediksinya!

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Tangannya mulai bergerak membersihkan noda susu yang basah di seragam chanyeol.

"Tak apa. Aku yang salah." Ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan dinginnya. Baekhyun terdiam. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tak ingin Chanyeol memarahinya seperti ini. Sejak di Junior High School, Chanyeol tak pernah mendiamkannya seperti ini. Entahlah, Ini terasa menyakitkan.

"Kau marah padaku? A-Aku bercanda. Aku tak pernah membencimu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayunya. Tangannya kini mulai mencoba melepaskan kancing di seragam Chanyeol.

"Kau menggodaku?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"Menurutmu?" Baekhyun tersenyum senang, Ia mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kau bahkan membenciku. Jadi itu adalah hal yang tak mungkin terjadi."

"Yah! Park Chanyeol pabbo!" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Chanyeol dengan keras. Sehingga membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan.

"Aishh, Appoo." Chanyeol mendelik marah. Tangannya mulai bergerak ke arah pinggang Baekhyun. Dan mencoba menurunkan namja manis ini dari pangkuannya. Tapi sayang, baekhyun menahannya dengan cepat dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini Yeol. Aku lebih suka jika kau marah saja padaku." Baekhyun mulai menurunkan kepalanya, dan mencium, menjilat leher Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar menggodaku Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol yang memang sejak tadi menunggu kesempatan ini(?) mulai mengelus paha Baekhyun yang masih terbalut oleh celana seragamnya.

"Ehmm,, Tidak.." Baekhyun segera berdiri dan melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Mempermainkanku, eoh?" Dan Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun agar berbaring di sofa, dan mulai menindih badan mungilnya.

"Tidak juga."

"Aku akan memberimu hukuman, Baek" Dan Chanyeol menampilkan seringaiannya, sehingga membuat Baekhyun menyesal telah menggoda Chanyeol seperti ini.

**T.B.C**

**Mind To Review?**

**Astia Morichan ^^**


	2. Got it!

**I Love your Moan, Yeol!**

**RM18!**

**Romance, Drama, school life**

**Warning! OOC, TYPO, ABAL, ALUR CEPET, YAOI, Please Be Patient With me ^^**

**Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Hal yang terlintas dibenaknya adalah supaya Baekhyun selalu melihatnya dengan memarahinya setiap saat! Dan suatu hari Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menyentuh ****. Sehingga Chanyeol meminta pertanggung jawabannya !**

**a/n: untuk Chapter ini warning! Yang belom cukup umur Jangan baca. Dosa tanggung masing-masing ok?! ^^**

**Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

**Jadilah Readers yang baik dengan meninggalkan jejak anda walaupun hanya setitik. Sungguh, itu sangat berarti bagi saya ^^**

**EnJOY^^**

.

.

.

_Prev_

"_Kau benar-benar menggodaku Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol yang memang sejak tadi menunggu kesempatan ini, mulai mengelus paha Baekhyun yang masih terbalut oleh celana seragamnya._

"_Ehmm,, Tidak." Baekhyun segera berdiri dan melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran._

"_Mempermainkanku, eoh?" Dan Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun agar berbaring di sofa, dan mulai menindih badan mungilnya._

"_Tidak juga."_

"_Aku akan memberimu hukuman, Baek." Dan Chanyeol menampilkan seringaiannya, sehingga membuat Baekhyun menyesal telah menggoda Chanyeol seperti ini._

_._

_._

_._

"Ahhh,,, Yeollhhh..." Suara desahan itu lolos dari mulut Baekhyun yang kini tengah terbaring pasrah dengan Chanyeol yang tengah menindih tubuh mungilnya. Tubuh Baekhyun kini tengah terekspos hampir seluruhnya, hingga menampakkan tubuh mulusnya yang kini sudah di penuhi banyak tanda karya seorang Park Chanyeol!

"Kau ingin aku berhenti hm?" Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya menjilati nipple menggoda milik Baekhyun. Menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang kini tengah merona. Namja manis ini enggan menatap Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya intens.

"Walaupun kau memintaku untuk berhenti, aku tak akan berhenti Baek. Karena kau harus menerima hukuman dariku." Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar Ia bisa menatap dengan jelas wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tengah merona.

"Yah! Aku tak pernah berbuat salah padamu. Jadi kau tak bisa menghukumku." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat meraup bibir kissable milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai melumat pelan bibir bawah Baekhyun. Sehingga membuat Baekhyun mendesah tertahan akibat ciuman Chanyeol.

"Mhhhh..." Entah sejak kapan, kini lengan Baekhyun sudah melingkar indah di leher Chanyeol, hingga kini posisi mereka sudah saling menindih kembali di atas sofa empuk itu. Tangan Baekhyun mulai menjambak pelan rambut kecoklatan milik Chanyeol.

"Nghhmm,, Yeolhhh..." Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun menggila dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang kini tengah memilin nipple Baekhyun. Semakin membuat Baekhyun menggelinjangkan tubuhnya ketika sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya meminta keluar.

"Ahhh,, Yeolhhh.." Baekhyun mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayunya, sambil mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Kau menyukainya, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun, sehingga membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun menyukai permainannya, kini menampilkan kembali seringaiannya tampannnya. Baekhyun mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya, walaupun namja berparas imut itu belum mengakuinya. Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Kini Ia berniat untuk menyerang bibir Baekhyun. Tapi sayang sekali, dewi fortuna sepertinya tidak memihak padanya.

**Tok-Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, membuat Baekhyun membelakan matanya kaget. Sungguh Ia sangat takut jika di pergoki tengah telanjang bulat bersama Chanyeol. Ah tidak, yang hanya naked itu Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih utuh memakai seragamnya, walaupun terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Apa ada orang di dalam? Bukalah aku harus mengambil buku catatanku disana." Suara Luhan terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Namja itu terus mengetuk pintu ruangan Osis. Ia yakin pasti ada seseorang disana, karna tadi Luhan mendengar suara Baekhyun di dalam.

"Aish,, Gawat Yeol. Nanti kita ketahuan." Ucap Baekhyun ketakutan, sambil mengambil seragamnya dan memakainya dengan cepat.

"Sembunyi Baek, cepat rapikan pakaianmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeret Baekhyun ke belakang pintu.

"Kau menyembunyikanku disini? Bagaimana kalau Luhan melihatku bodoh?"

"Ya! Siapa di dalam? Cepat buka pintunya !" Luhan berteriak dengan sangat keras, sambil terus menggedor pintu laknat itu yang tak mau terbuka.

"Diam dan sembunyi saja disini, Luhan tak akan melihatmu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Dan namja itu kini mulai membuka kenop pintu.

**CKleek**

Pintu itu terbuka, hingga kini yang Chanyeol lihat adalah sosok Luhan yang tengah kesal.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau tahu? Aku hanya perlu mengambil buku catatan Kimia ku. Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan sambil masuk ke ruang Osis itu, dan mulai mencari buku catatannya di mejanya.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku tertidur disini." Ucap Chanyeol, berusaha seperti biasa. Pasalnya Ia sangat takut jika Luhan menyadari bahwa di lantai dekat sofa ada beberapa jejak sperma Baekhyun yang lupa Chanyeol bersihkan. Ah tidak- Bahkan Chanyeol baru ingat sekarang!

"Untung saja aku masuk kesini. Kalau tidak, kau akan tertinggal pelajaran Choi seongsaeng." Luhan mengambil bukunya yang masih tersimpan rapi di mejanya. Ia segera memasukan buku itu ke tasnya. "Baiklah, Kajja kita ke kelas Yeol." Luhan menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju pintu keluar. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari satu hal.

"Yeol, tadi aku mendengar suara Baekhyun. Kemana dia?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tapi nihil, namja dengan julukan rusa itu tidak menemukan jejak Baekhyun.

'_**Ahh , sial. Luhan mendengarku. Aku harap dia tak melihatku.'**_

"Benarkah? aku tak mendengar suara Baekhyun. Sebaiknya kita ke kelas sekarang." Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik tangan Luhan agar Ia tak bisa melihat Baekhyun yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik pintu yang akan Ia lewati.

"Ah, mungkinkah hanya perasaanku saja?" Gumam Luhan pelan, setelah di seret oleh Chanyeol ke luar.

"Jadi, kau kembalilah ke kelas, aku harus mencari bukuku yang tertinggal disini." Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia berharap Luhan tak mengetahui kebohongannya.

"Arraseo, aku kembali ke kelas. Lagi pula Sehun sudah menungguku. Bye Yeol." Luhan pun segera pergi menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini tengah mendesah lega. Dengan cepat Chanyeol segera masuk ke ruang Osis itu, dan segera mengunci pintunya.

**Pletakk**

Jitakan mulus itu mendarat di kepala Chanyeol. Membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Yah! Apa kau bodoh? Untung saja Luhan tak menyadari keberadaanku. Kalau dia menyadarinya kupastikan kau tak bisa merasakan indahnya kehidupan lagi Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Seolah membuat kesan bahwa Ia benar-benar kesal dengan Chanyeol.

"Aishh, tapi kau tak usah memukulku juga Baek. Kau mau aku menjadi bodoh apa? Menjitakku dengan keras seperti itu." Ujar Chanyeol masih dengan mengelus kepalanya yang malang.

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke kelas." Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Namja manis itu kini mengambil tasnya yang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai.

Sebelum Baekhyun berhasil keluar, Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga kini namja manis itu berada dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku, Yeol. Aku tak mau telat masuk kelas Choi Seongsaeng." Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya, namja jangkung itu memeluknya sangat erat.

"Baek, apa kau tak kasihan padaku? Lihatlah dia sudah bagun. Ayo sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelasnya. Tentu saja genitalnya sudah bangun sejak Ia mencium Baekhyun dari awal. Dan apa yang Ia dapat? Ia sama sekali tak mendapatkan orgasmenya karena Luhan mengganngu aksinya. Sungguh penisnya sangat linu sekarang!

"Yeol-ah, aku tak sepintar dirimu. Hari ini Choi Seongsaeng mengadaka quiz, dan aku tak mau mendapatkan nilai jelek lagi. Jadi bisakah kau menyelesaikannya sendiri?" Baekhyun mengecup pelan pipi Chanyeol, dan langsung pergi ke luar ketika Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau harus membayarnya nanti, Baek!" Chanyeol mendesis pelan, sambil mengusap penisnya yang malang. Haruskah Ia onani sekarang? Poor Chanyeol :'(

.

.

Baekhyun terkikik geli ketika Ia sudah sampai di dalam kelas. Untung saja Choi seongsaeng belum masuk. Baekhyun kini tengah terduduk sambil membayangkan wajah Chanyeol yang memelas padanya tadi. Ah- Sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar suka menggoda namja jangkung itu sejak dulu. Walaupun Chanyeol sangat suka memarahinya, tapi Baekhyun akan selalu membalas ulah Chanyeol dengan membuat namja tampan itu horny. Sungguh itu sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol berakhir, bermain solo di kamar mandi dengan mendesahkan namanya. Baekhyun yakin, sekarang Chanyeol tengah onani di toilet perpustakaan yang sepi!

"_Sial,, akhhh Baekhh lebih cepathh,, ahhh" Suara itu membuat Baekhyun semakin mendekat ke arah kamar mandi Chanyeol. Ya, setelah Baekhyun sukses menggoda Chanyeol, namja manis itu segera pergi ke dapur mengambil beberapa cemilan. Tapi setelah Ia masuk kembali Chanyeol tidak ada. Hanya terdengar suara Chanyeol yang tengah mendesah dengan sangat hebat di dalam kamar mandi._

"_Apa Chanyeol langsung onani begitu saja?" Baekhyun bergumam kecil, sambil mengintip ke dalam pintu kamar mandi yang memang tidak ditutup rapat oleh Chanyeol. Kini terlihat seorang Park Chanyeol tengah memainkan penisnya sendiri sambil mendesahkan nama Baekhyun. Sungguh saat itu Chanyeol terlihat sangat sexy dengan peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya, dan jangan lupakan penis Chanyeol yang panjang itu seolah menggodanya. _

_Untung Baekhyun masih dikuasi akal sehat, akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah ide jahil._

"_kkk~ Kau sudah memarahiku tadi gara-gara aku menumpahkan susu ke buku matematikamu. Rasakan akibatnya jika kau memarahiku. Akan ku pastikan kau berakhir bermain solo sendiri, dan aku akan selalu menjahilimu"_

_**Brakk**_

_Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Sehingga membuat Chanyeol membelakakan matanya kaget ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum polos menatapnya._

"_Yeolie, aku pulang duluan ne. Eomma sudah menelpon ku tadi. Annyeong." Dan Baekhyun langsung berlari kencang sebelum Chanyeol menerkammnya._

"_Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"_

"haha itu benar-benar lucu." Baekhyun tertawa cukup keras, ketika mengingat kejadian di rumah Chanyeol. Tawa Baekhyun membuat Luhan yang duduk di depannya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang lucu Baek?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Biasanya Baekhyun akan berbagi lelucon lucu padanya.

"Ahniya, Lu. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Ayo ceritakan padaku!" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinar. Jujur saja, Luhan butuh hiburan sambil menunggu Choi Seongsaeng masuk.

"Kau pasti tidak akan kuat tertawa mendengar ceritaku Lu!"

"Aku pasti kuat menahan tawaku supaya tak kencang. Ayo ceritakan!"

"Rahasia. Hahaha." Dan Baekhyun kembali tertawa ketika melihat Luhan yang kini mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ishh,, Baek. Oh iya kenapa bocah tiang itu belum masuk?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Seharusnya Chanyeol sudah masuk dari tadi. Tapi kenapa tiang itu belum menunjukan batang hidungnya sama sekali?

"Eh? Ch-chanyeol? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi Lu." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia enggan menatap Luhan. Takut namja imut itu mengetahui dirinya tengah berbohong.

"Benarkah? Seharusnya tiang itu sudah kembali dari tadi Baek. Ketika aku mengambil buku catatan kimia di ruang osis, aku mendengar suaramu Baek. Apa kau bersama Chanyeol?"

"Aku sejak tadi tidak bersamanya, Lu. Melihat saja tidak."

'_Aku yakin tadi itu suara Baekhyun. Mereka pasti bermain di ruang osis.'_ Pikir Luhan

"Mengaku sajalah Baek, kau pasti bermain dengan si ketua osis itu di ruang osis. Iya kan?" Tanya Luhan mencoba menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ya! Aku tak mungkin bermain dengannya di ruang osis." Baekhyun merenggut kesal. Ah iya kesal kenapa Luhan bisa menebaknya? Apakah Luhan mempunyai indera ke enam? Well, sepertinya itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Haha, aku bercanda Baek, kau jangan marah seperti itu." Luhan mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan marah asal kau mentraktirku makan di kantin. Aku lapar." Ucap Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes andalannya, yang membuat Luhan tersenyum menyetujui permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Baik, aku akan mentraktirmu. Kajja! Sepertinya Choi Seongsaeng juga tak akan masuk." Dan Luhan dengan cepat menyeret Baekhyun ke kantin.

.

oOo

.

Kini mereka tengah duduk di pojok kantin, sambil menunggu makanan yang Baekhyun dan Luhan pesan.

"Kenapa kau tak mengajak baby Sehun mu itu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menyeruput Jus jeruknya.

"Aku sedang marahan dengannya." Ucap Luhan dengan raut kesal, ketika mengingat bahwa Sehun yang tak pernah peka padanya.

"Pantas saja, bersabarlah baby Lu." Luhan hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang memberinya semangat.

**Tap Tapp**

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekati meja Baekhyun dan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol menghampirinya. Ketika Luhan akan menyapa Chanyeol, Chanyeol memberikan isyarat agar Luhan menutup mulutnya. Luhan pun hanya mengangguk kaku, sambil menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Chanyeol.

"kau melihat apa Lu? " Tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ahni, aku tak melihat apapun." jawab Luhan singkat, dan kemudian menyeruput colanya. Hingga membuat Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Berharap makanannya segera datang.

**Greep**

Jarak Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun semakin dekat. Dengan beberapa detik Chanyeol sudah memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kena kau Baek! Ayo ikut aku." Bisik Chanyeol seduktif, membuat Baekhyun meremang mendengarnya.

"Kyaaa, Yeol, lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tidak, kau harus ikut aku." Dan tanpa persetujuan dari Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun agar mengikutinya.

"Luhan ge, selamatkan aku." Teriak Baekhyun meminta pertolongan pada Luhan.

"Maaf Baek, aku tak ingin ikut campur masalahmu dengan Chanyeol." Luhan menatap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan.

**T.B.C**

**Ayo Baekhyun mau di baawa kemana?``~~**

**Aduh kok jadi gini yah FF nya? Wkwk maaf ini ide tiba-tiba masuk kaya gini. Absurd memang. Semoga kalian suka.**

**Terimakasih untuk yang review.**

**Sign**

**Astia Morichan^^**


	3. Your Moan, Yeol!

**I Love your Moan, Yeol!**

**RM18!**

**Romance, Drama, school life**

**Warning! OOC, TYPO, ABAL, ALUR CEPET, YAOI, Please Be Patient With me ^^**

**Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Hal yang terlintas dibenaknya adalah supaya Baekhyun selalu melihatnya dengan memarahinya setiap saat! Dan suatu hari Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menyentuh ****. Sehingga Chanyeol meminta pertanggung jawabannya !**

**a/n: untuk Chapter ini warning! Yang belom cukup umur Jangan baca. Dosa tanggung masing-masing ok?! ^^**

**Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

**Jadilah Readers yang baik dengan meninggalkan jejak anda walaupun hanya setitik. Sungguh, itu sangat berarti bagi saya ^^**

**EnJOY^^**

.

.

.

_Prev_

"_Kena kau Baek! Ayo ikut aku" Bisik Chanyeol seduktif, membuat tubuh Baekhyun meremang mendengarnya._

"_Kyaaa, Yeol, lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya dari belakang._

"_Tidak, kau harus ikut aku" Dan tanpa persetujuan dari Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun agar mengikutinya._

"_Luhan ge, selamatkan aku" Teriak Baekhyun meminta pertolongan pada Luhan. _

"_Maaf Baek, aku tak ingin ikut campur masalahmu dengan Chanyeol" Luhan menatap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan._

.

.

"Ya! Park Babo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Menculikku ke rumahmu ketika jam pelajaran, hah?!" Seorang namja berparas imut bernama Byun Baekhyun itu berteriak lantang. Ah, Sungguh Baekhyun sangat marah pada Chanyeol yang dengan seenaknya menculiknya ke rumah namja tiang itu. Ah, Tentu saja Park Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah membawanya keluar dari sekolah seenaknya, walaupun jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Tentu saja, Keluarga Park adalah pemegang saham tertinggi di Seoul International School. Well, tak ada yang bisa menghalangi kemauan Chanyeol.

Kini Baekhyun tengah menatap tajam seorang Park Chanyeol yang tengah menindih tubuh mungilnya. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai kecil menatap Baekhyun. Jari-jari panjang Chanyeol menelusuri pipi mulus Baekhyun. Membuat namja manis itu terdiam kaku menerima sentuhan Chanyeol di pipinya. Entahlah dadanya berdesir dan bergemuruh hebat ketika Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau mempermainkanku Baekhyun-nie." Chanyeol berbisik seduktif di telinga Baekhyun. Namja tampan itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilat cuping telinga Baekhyun. Hingga membuat tubuh membuat Baekhyun seketika saja semakin menegang. Baekhyun menelan salivanya dalam-dalam. Jujur saja, walaupun pernah berdekatan semacam ini dengan Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun gugup di hadapan namja itu! Baekhyun merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena selalu menggoda Chanyeol. Sungguh jika saja Ia mempunyai mesin waktu, Ia tak akan menggoda Chanyeol dan menjahilinya!

"C-Chanyeol-ah,, Le-lepas kan a-aku," Citit Baekhyun pelan, namja manis ini kini memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan menatap manik obsidian Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatapnya intens.

"Kenapa kau gugup sekarang, Baek? Tidak ingin menggodaku lagi, eoh?" Chanyeol kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Namja tampan itu mulai mengecupi leher Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sehingga membuat Baekhyun kembali menadapatkan sengatan listrik ketika Chanyeol mengecupnya seperti ini.

"Mi-mianhae Chanyeol-ah. A-aku janji tak akan menggodamu lagi. Jadi lepaskan aku ne?" Mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan kegugupannya. Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyesnya yang pasti akan membuat Chanyeol luluh.

Tapi sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak memihakmu Baekhyun-ah!

"Mianhae Baekie-ah, tatapanmu tak akan mempan padaku sekarang. Dan aku tak akan melepaskanmu kali ini." Chanyeol kembali menampilkan seringaian nya, yang kembali membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"T-Tapi Ch-Chanmmmhh,,,," Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Benda lembut tak bertulang milik Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya. Ya! Kini Chanyeol Menciumnnya. Sehingga membuat Baekhyun bungkam, dan membelalakan matanya kaget. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Tapi rasa manis bibir Baekhyun terlalu menggoda untuknya. Kini Chanyeol mulai melumat pelan bibir Baekhyun. Melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut. Hingga membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya perlahan, dan mulai membalas lumatan memabukan dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari respon dari Baekhyun kembali menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Baekhyun mulai membuka mulutnya, dan kesempatan itu tak di siasiakan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mulai melesakkan lidahnya pada mulut Baekhyun. Mengecap dan mengeeksplorasi semua yang ada disana. Hingga membuat Baekhyun melengguh pelan.

"Ahhnmmhh,," Tangan Baekhyun kini sudah mengalung indah di leher Chanyeol. Menekan tengkuk namja itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman Chanyeol benar-benar memabukan! Dan Baekhyun menyukai itu!

"hah,, hah,," Wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah ketika Chanyeol sudah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, yang kini hanya menyisakan benang saliva yang menyatukan kedua insan itu.

"Baekhyun-ahh," Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun penuh damba, tatapan Chanyeol kini dipenuhi gairah yang amat sangat. Sungguh Chanyeol sudah lama menanti untuk Baekhyun menjadi miliknya.

"Hm?" Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Jujur saja, Baekhyun mengingkan Chanyeol ada di dalamnya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Mereka tidak terikat hubungan sama sekali!

"Aku menginginkamu Baekhyun-ah."Chanyeol kini kembali mengecup leher Baekhyun. Hingga membuat beberapa tanda di leher Baekhyun.

"Nghh,, Yeolhh,," Desahan itu kembali lolos dari mulut Baekhyun. Tapi akal sehat masih menguasi Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, hingga membuat tubuh namja tampan itu sedikit menjauh darinya. Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat gelagat Baekhyun.

"Mianhae Yeol. A-aku tidak bisa." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Enggan melihat tatapan kecewa yang terpancar dari manik obisidian Chanyeol.

"Tapi setidaknnya kau harus bertanggung jawab, Baek. Tidakkah kau tau aku sangat tersiksa menahan semua ini? Aku harus bermain solo untuk menghilangkan gairah yang sudah kau timbulkan, Baek! Aku tersiksa, Baek. Aku mohon Baekhyun-ah. Aku menginginkanmu sekarang." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. Sungguh, Ia sama sekali tidak berbohong dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia menginginkan sentuhan Baekhyun! Miliknya sudah tegang sejak Ia menindih tubuh namja itu. Ia tidak ingin kembali bermain solo untuk memanjakan milik. Yang ingin Chanyeol ingin sekarang hanyalah Baekhyun!

"B-baiklah, aku kan membantu Tuan Park! Tapi dengan catatan kau tidak menyentuh tubuh ku?" Baekhyun memberi Chanyeol penawaran dengan harapan namja tampan itu menerimanya. Jujur Ia sangat tidak ingin jika harus bercinta dengan Chanyeol tanpa adanya sebuah ikatan. Baekhyun sangat menginginkan Chanyeol untuk berkata bahwa Ia mencintainya. Tidak lebih. Tapi sayangnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak berniat mengungkapkan kata sakral itu!

"Bagaimana bisa tidak menyentuhmu, Baek? Kau tahu, aku sangat menginginkanmu."

"Mengoral mu Tuan Park. Bagaimana? Kalau kau tak mau, A-aku akan pulang." Entah datang darimana kalimat laknat itu sudah meluncur dari mulut manis Baekhyun. Hingga membuat Chanyeol terlihat kaget, dan kembali memasang wajah datarnnya menatap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol final. Jujur saja, namja ini sama sekali tidak pernah bermimpi sekali pun bahwa Baekhyun akan mengoral miliknya. Sama sekali tidak! oh- Dewi Fortuna kau benar-benar membahagiakan Chanyeol kali ini!

.

oOo

.

Celana Chanyeol sudah Chanyeol tanggalkan. Kini namja itu tidak memakai apapun untuk menutupi genitalnya yang mengacung sempurna. Baekhyun melan salivanya. Matanya kini tengah ternodai oleh penis Chanyeol yang besar. Sungguh, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa milik Chanyeol sebesar itu. Miliknya saja sama sekali tidak sebesar itu ketika ereksi! Astaga, apakah mulut mungilnya sanggup memasukan milik Chanyeol?

"Suck it Baek!" Mendengar perintah Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah genital Chanyeol. Di julurkan lidahnya yang kini menyentuh pangkal penis namja itu. Hingga membuat Chanyeol merasakan sengatan listrik yang menjalari tubuhya!

Dengan ragu, akhirnya Baekhyun mulai memasukan milik Chanyeol ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Milik Chanyeol yang panjang tidak memenuhi mulut Baekhyun, sehingga hanya bisa masuk setengahnya saja.

"Ashhh,, Baekhhh.." Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan desahannya, ketika Baekhyun mulai berani menghisap penis Chanyeol. Sehingga membuat Chanyeol merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat, ketika tangan Baekhyun juga mulai bekerja mengurut bagian penisnya yang tidak bisa terjangkau oleh mulutnya. Lidah Baekhyun pun turun ikut serta memanjakan genital Chanyeol. Lidah Baekhyun kini sudah menusuk pangkal penis namja itu. Ini gila! Baekhyun baru pertama kali melakukan hal seperti ini! Tapi Baekhyun seolah menjadi seorang pro dalam hal mengoral.

"Ahhh,, nghhmmhh Baekhhhh.." Ah, Desahan Chanyeol bagaikan alarm pembangkit semangat bagi Baekhyun. Entahlah Baekhyun sangat suka ketika Chanyeol sudah mendesahkan namanya dengan sangat sensual seperti itu.

Baekhyun kembali mempercepat kulumannya pada penis Chanyeol. Kini cairan Precum sudah Baekhyun rasakan. Sehingga membuat Baekhyun kembali menghisap, dan mengulum cepat milik Chanyeol yang semakin membesar di mulutnya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, kini tangannya mulai memainkan twinsball milik Chanyeol. Sehingga membuat Chanyeol kembali mendesahkan nama Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh,,, Baekhhhh.." Dan Cairan sperma itu keluar di mulut Baekhyun. Hingga membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menelan sperma Chanyeol dan sedikit tersedak karena cairan Chanyeol benar-benar sangat banyak!

"Uhukk.. uhukk..." Baekhyun terbatuk pelan. Hingga membuat Chanyeol kembali memasangkan fokusnya hanya kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kini membungkuk, menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tangannya kini terulur untuk membersihkan sisa spema yang masih menghiasi mulut Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan khawatir. Apa rasa spermanya sangat buruk sampai Baekhyun harus tersedak seperti itu?

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya kini kembali bersemu merah ketika melihat Chanyeol memperhatikannya seperti itu. Dengan penuh perhatian, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun sehingga kini Baekhyun sudah duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali mengelus sudut-sudut bibir Baekhyun. Sehingga membuat Baekhyun menatapya, dan ketika tangan Chanyeol terhenti untuk mengelus bibir Baekhyun. Mata mereka bertemu. Obsidian Chanyeol yang seolah menarik seluruh fokus Baekhyun hanya untuknya. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, kini tangan Baekhyun sudah memeluk leher Chanyeol. Di dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah namja tampan itu. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam, menikmati apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan.

**Cupp**

Baekhyun mengecup pelan bibir tebal Chanyeol. Awalnya hanya mengecup, tapi entah mendapat hasrat dari mana, kini Baekhyun sudah melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan ganas. Membagi sisa sperma milik Chanyeol dalam ciuman menggairahkan yang tanpa Baekhyun sadari kembali membuat genital Chanyeol kembali menegang saat tanpa sengaja, Baekhyun menggerakan pantatnya hingga bergesekan dengan genital milik Chanyeol.

Ciuman itu semakin panas ketika Chanyeol, mulai mengambil alih dan mendominasi semua. Membuat Baekhyun semakin bersemangat untuk memenangkan perang lidah di dalam ciuman mereka. Tapi apa daya, Baekhyun selalu kalah jika berciuman dengan seorang Park Chanyeol!

"Apa rasa spermaku tidak enak Baekie-ah?"Chanyeol bertanya lembut ketika tautan bibirnya terlepas.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Jujur saja, Ia menyukai rasa sperma Chanyeol. Tapi Ia tak akan mengungkapkan semua itu dengan jujur pada Chanyeol kan?

Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menunduk dengan rona merah yang sedari tadi menghiasi pipinya. Membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggoda di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengoralku lagi. Mianhae." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun. Oh, Sungguh tindakan lembut Chanyeol benar-benar sangat tidak baik bagi jantunghya!

**Grepp**

Baekhyun kini memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. Sungguh Ia sangat berharap dengan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, debaran di jantungnya akan segera berhenti.

"Baek-ah jangan memelukku seperti ini."

"Waeyo? Kau tak suka aku peluk seperti ini Chan?" Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Tanpa menyadari genital Chanyeol sudah sangat mengeras.

"Tidakkah kau sadar Baek? Kau membuatku kembali teranngsang." Chanyeol kembali berbisik pelan, dan ucapan dari Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya beringsut kaget dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Kini Baekhyun sudah melompat ke ranjang big size milik Chanyeol, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan horor setelah melihat dengan jelas bahwa memang genital milik Chanyeol sudah kembali mengeras. Astaga! Kenapa Chanyeol cepat sekali terangsang hanya dekat dengannya saja?!

"Kau membangunkannya lagi, Baek. Apa kau memang hobby untuk menggodaku, hm?" Chanyeol kembali menyeringai ketika melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat sangat lucu sekarang.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau menegang lagi seperti itu Yeol? Aku sama sekali tak melakukan apapun."

"Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu menggoda Baek!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sesaat. Kemudian namja itu mulai beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya horor.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol kembali menoleh ke arah Baekhyun ketika namja manis itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang Ia tunggu, dan Chanyeol sangat berharap bahwa Dewi Fortuna kembali memberinya keberuntungan yang lebih.

"Mandi, menenangkan penisku. Apa kau mau kembali menenangkannya , eh?"

**Brukkk**

Dan sebuah bantal melayang menghampiri wajah Chanyeol.

"Ya! Baek kau ingin membuat ketampananku hilang eoh?" Chanyeol menendang bantal yang di lempar oleh Baekhyun ke samping.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tampan Park babo! Dan lebih baik kau mandi sana. Wushhh." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Chanyeol segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan menuntaskan permainan solonya. Dengan patuh Chanyeol pun langsung melesak ke kamar mandi, dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini tengah membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Park Chanyeol Babo!"

.

oOo

.

**Drrrttt... Drrrtttt**

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, membuat sang empunya segera meraihnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengangkatnya saat melihat ID Caller yang tertera di sana.

"Ne? Appa Waeyo?"

"..."

"Mwo? Apa tak salah? Harus tinggal dengan Chanyeol selama seminggu?"

"..."

"T-tapi appa. Aku bisa tinggal sendiri di rumah, tak usah di temani Chanyeol."

"..."

"Mwo? Aishhh,, Arrraseo Appa."

"..."

"Ne."

**PIP**

"Yahh! Appa menyebalkan!" Baekhyun membanting ponsel canggihnya itu, dan kini mulai mengacak-acak surai coklatnya frustasi. Astaga, Appanya benar-benar berniat mengirimnya ke kadang singa!

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk yang melingkari area privasinya.

"Kau kenapa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini sudah mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hwehh,, Chanyeol.. Appa meninggalkanku ke Paris, dan dia menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersamamu selama satu minggu. Tidakkah itu kejam sekali?" Baekhyun menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang membuatnya sangat terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ah, ya aku sudah tahu. Appamu sudah bicara padaku, dan juga Eomma dan Appaku sama-sama ke Paris bersama Appa dan Eomma mu. Jadi kau dititipkan bersamaku." Ucap Chanyeol santai sambil beranjak ke arah lemari dan mulai memilih pakaiannya.

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali terperangah kaget. Astaga jadi ini sudah di rencanakan oleh orang tuanya, dan kini Baekhyun harus bersama Chanyeol selama seminggu? Sungguh Dewi Fortuna sangat kejam kepadanya!

**T.B.C**

**Mind To Review?^^**

_Chapter 3 is Done! Well, review lah biar ini FF bisa saya lanjut. Haha maaf bagian anunya kurang hot. Saya pun panas ngetiknya/?_

_Ah ya Terimakasih untuk yang selalu nunggu FF ini. Gomawo ^^_

And Happy New Year All ^^

**Sign**

**Astia Morichan ^^**

**(24122014)**


	4. Truth or Dare

**I Love Your Moan, Yeol!**

**RM18!**

**Romance, Drama, school life**

**Warning inside! OOC, TYPO, ABAL, ALUR CEPET, YAOI, Please Be Patient With me ^^**

**a/n: untuk semua chapter di FF ini harap di warning ! Yang belom cukup umur Jangan baca. Dosa tanggung masing-masing ok?! ^^ yang gak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back!**

**Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun**

**Jadilah Readers yang baik dengan meninggalkan jejak anda walaupun hanya setitik. Sungguh, itu sangat berarti bagi saya ^^**

**EnJOY^^**

**.**

**=oOo=**

**.**

Sudah satu minggu, Baekhyun tinggal di rumah Chanyeol. Itu adalah bencana baginya! Kenapa? Karena setiap hari, Chanyeol selalu meminta hal aneh yang sangat mesum padanya. Bahkan lebih dari oral kemarin. Sungguh. Untung saja Baekhyun mempunyai iman yang kuat serta akal sehat agar bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih _extreme_. Di hari ketiga saja, Baekhyun hampir saja kelepasan untuk memberikan keperjakaannya pada Chanyeol.

"_Baek, a-aku menginginkanmu." Suara penuh damba milik Chanyeol mengalun indah di telinga Baekhyun. Suara itu benar-benar menghipnotis Baekhyun agar melakukan keinginan yang di inginkan Chanyeol. Bagaikan perintah mutlak. Seperti saat ini. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat semua pakaiannya sudah di robek paksa oleh Chanyeol, dan juga dirinya yang berbaring dengan tatapan sayu menatap Chanyeol yang mengecup setiap inci tubuhnya. Chanyeol bahkan sudah melakukan _foreplay _pada _holenya_, dan Baekhyun sudah orgasme selama dua kali. Tapi sialnya, Chanyeol masih saja tegang!_

"_Yeol..." Desahan panjang itu mengalun dengan indah, saat puncaknya datang. Setelah itu, Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol yang mengangkat kakinya agar mengangkang dan menyampirkannya pada bahu tegapnya._

_Detik itu juga Baekhyun sadar. Tubuhnya menegang. Matanya membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol. Kesadarannya kembali pulih. Akal sehatnya kembali mengontrol dirinya. _

_Perlahan, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga namja jangkung itu terdorong beberapa senti. Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran dari namja yang berada di bawahnya. _

"_A-aku mohon..." Baekhyun terlihat ragu. Manik kecoklatannya enggan menatap manik obsidian milik Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya penuh gairah. "J-jangan sekarang, Y-yeol... " _

_Chanyeol terdiam kaku. Hatinya mencelos mendengar penolakan lagi dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah lelah. Padahal Ia hanya ingin menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya._

"_Baiklah, Baek." Dengan tatapan sarat akan kecewa, Chanyeol meninggalkan dirinya di ranjang king size itu. Berjalan perlahan ke arah kamar mandi, untuk menuntaskan apa yang sudah dirinya mulai. Chanyeol, sama sekali tidak ingin melukai Baekhyun. Tidak. Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya._

Setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Menggoda Baekhyun, dan berbuat mesum padanya. Tapi Baekhyun tahu, namja itu masih kecewa terhadap dirinya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak salah. Seharusnya, Chanyeol segera menyatakan perasaannya. Bukannya menggantung dirinya seperti ini.

Tingkah mesum Chanyeol semakin menjadi sekarang. Setelah Baekhyun tinggal di rumah Chanyeol, hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol yang memarahi dirinya. Yang ada, Chanyeol malah semakin menaikan level kemesumannya pada Baekhyun. Seperti sekarang. Mereka sudah berada di kamar bernuansa putih milik Chanyeol. Kedua pemuda itu duduk bersebrangan beralaskan karpet beludru berwarna coklat. Hanya meja kecil yang menjadi penghalang keduanya. Manik keduanya, saling mengintimidasi satu sama lain. Baekhyun tidak ingin kalah, dalam permainan yang Chanyeol buat. Padahal, niat awal Baekhyun adalah mengajak Chanyeol untuk mengajarinya Fisika. Tapi mereka malah berakhir memainkan permainan konyol.

"Truth." Baekhyun mendelik sebal. Bibirnya mengerucut saat Chanyeol memenangkan permainan ini untuk ketiga kalinya. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir jika Ia akan kalah dalam _janken_ di permainan truth or dare ini. Padahal Baekhyun berniat ingin mengorek perasaan Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Menatap Baekhyun, sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau menyukai seseorang?" Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Chanyeol, membuat dirinya berdebar tak karuan. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol masih belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan yang akan Ia terima dari jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Setelahnya, Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Ya. Aku menyukai seseorang." Hati Chanyeol mencelos sekarang. Hatinya bagai ditikam oleh sebilah belati tajam saat Baekhyun mendeklarasikan menyukai seseorang. Catat! Menyukai seseorang! Chanyeol bahkan ragu, jika orang yang disukai Baekhyun adalah dirinya.

"Siapa?" Dengan ragu, Chanyeol mulai bertanya.

'_Aku menyukaimu Chanyeol bodoh!_' Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menyuarakan isi hatinya saat ini. Tapi Ia terlalu malu.

"Peraturannya kan hanya satu pertanyaan. Bukan dua." Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyimpan pertanyaan itu nanti." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ayo lanjutkan." Seru Baekhyun senang, sambil menyembunyikan tangan kanannya. Berpikir apa yang seharusnya Ia keluarkan sekarang.

Chanyeol pun mengikuti tingkah Baekhyun. Ia tidak boleh kalah, agar bisa kembali mengorek kejujuran Baekhyun.

"Ya!"

_Gunting_

_Kertas_

"Yeay, aku menang!" Baekhyun berseru senang pada kemenangan pertamanya. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Chanyeol yang melongo kaget saat dirinya kalah. Di luar dugaan, Baekhyun bisa menang darinya.

"Truth or Dare?" Mendengar pilihan yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun, dengan bangga Chanyeol berseru.

"Dare, tentu saja." Baekhyun menyeringai senang. Sesuai prediksi, Chanyeol akan memilih dare. Ah- Baekhyun menantikan hal ini. Moment yang sangat langka jika bisa menyuruh seorang Park Chanyeol kan?

"Aku menantangmu untuk..." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Matanya menatap Chanyeol ragu. Melihat gelagat aneh dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya. Berpikir, apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan pada dirinya.

"Menyatakan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau sukai."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar tantangan itu. Tidak! Dia belum siap jika Baekhyun akan menolaknya. Tapi sebagai lelaki sejati, Chanyeol harus menerima konsekuensi itu. Di terima atau di tolak. Dengan mantap, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang kusukai, lusa. Kau akan melihatnya."

"A-aku menunggunya, Yeol." Lirih Baekhyun, sebelum kembali memamerkan senyumnya. Jujur. Baekhyun ragu, jika Chanyeol mencintainya. Baekhyun pikir, Chanyeol hanya menyukai tubuhnya saja. Mengingat hal itu, hatinya kembali mencelos. Baekhyun kehilangan selera untuk melanjutkan permainan konyol ini.

"Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam." Baekhyun mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Sementara Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan sikap dari Baekhyun, kembali menarik lengan namja itu untuk duduk di depannya.

Baekhyun terdiam, saat Chanyeol kembali menariknya duduk dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Baekhyun menelan salivanya gugup, saat Chanyeol mendekat sambil membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit agar wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Aroma mint dari tubuh Chanyeol, dapat Baekhyun rasakan dengan jelas. Apalagi saat nafas hangat milik Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya. Membuat darahnya berdesir, dan jantungnya kembali berdebar tak karuan.

"Tidak. Satu kali lagi, Baek." Chanyeol berbisik seduktif di telinganya, sebelum kembali menarik wajahnya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah.

"B-baik lah." Baekhyun tergugup, sebelum kembali menyembunyikan tangannya. Jika Chanyeol sudah mulai menguar kemesumannya seperti itu, akan terjadi hal yang tidak mengenakan lagi. Baekhyun harus menang. Ia tidak mau jika harus kalah lagi dari Chanyeol, dan menjadi santapan emas bagi pria bermarga Park itu.

_Batu_

_Kertas_

Tubuh Baekhyun terkulai lemas. Ia kembali kalah dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sekarang menampilkan seringaian mautnya. Mau tidak mau, hal itu kembali membuat tubuhnya bergidik ngeri. Baekhyun harus memilih Truth, agar keperjakannya tidak terancam untuk di renggut.

"Dare or Dare?" Pilihan mutlak itu, bagaian panggilan dari malaikat maut bagi Baekhyun.

"T-truth." Chanyeol memicingkan kedua matanya. Lalu Ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang masih terduduk kaku di tempatnya. Ah- Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli siapa orang yang di sukai oleh Baekhyun lagi. Sudah menjadi hukum mutlak, jika Baekhyun hanya akan menjadi miliknya. Jadi kesempatan ini tidak akan Ia sia-sia kan. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun memilih pilihan Truth itu.

**Grepp**

Chanyeol duduk di belakang tubuh Baekhyun, lalu memeluk namja mungil itu dari belakang. Kaki mereka bersentuhan, menghantarkan kehangatan bagi kedua tubuh itu. Dapat Chanyeol rasa jika tubuh Baekhyun menegang dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak ada pilihan truth, Baek." Chanyeol kembali berbisik seduktif di telinganya. Namja jangkung itu, malah sudah berani untuk mengecup telinga Baekhyun dan menjulurkan lidah hangat miliknya.

Sementara Baekhyun yang masih terdiam kaku, hanya bisa melongo tak percaya mendengarnya. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin memilih Dare. Dan kenapa pula Baekhyun harus salah dengar. Seharusnya, Baekhyun dengan cepat menolak pilihan licik itu.

"Tidak ada pilihan seperti itu!" Seru Baekhyun panik, sambil membalikan badannya sehingga Ia duduk dengan beralaskan paha Chanyeol. Sial! Harus berapa kali Baekhyun mengumpat akan kesialan yang terjadi hari ini? Keadaannya menjadi lebih berbahaya.

Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol menyeringai, sebelum namja itu kembali berbisik di telinganya.

"Dare. Hanya itu pilihanmu, Baekhyun-ah. Sekarang lakukan perintahku," Chanyeol mengulum telinga Baekhyun pelan. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar, saat Chanyeol menghantarkan sentuhan pada titik sensitivenya. Ah- Chanyeol sudah mengetahui seluruh titik sensitive pada tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, saat Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya dan menghisap lehernya hingga menimbulkan kiss mark disana. Kiss mark bekas tiga hari lalu saja belum hilang. Dan sekarang, Chanyeol malah semakin memperjelas tanda kepemilikannya itu.

"Goda aku, Baek." Tubuh Baekhyun kembali menegang mendengar permintaan Chanyeol. Apa tidak salah? Itu terlalu mudah untuknya!

"Ehm.." Baekhyun berdehem pelan. Kemudian, Ia menatap Chanyeol gugup. Manik obsidian milik Chanyeol masih menatapnya intens, sehingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Perasaannya pada Chanyeol dari hari ke hari semakin membesar, hingga selalu membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah. Padahal, sejak dulu menggoda Chanyeol adalah hal yang mudah dan paling di sukai oleh Baekhyun. Tapi entah kenapa, Ia ragu sekarang. Tolong. Baekhyun ingin keluar dari situasi ini.

"Mulai, lah Baek." Suara bariton milik Chanyeol, membuyarkan keraguannya. Dengan mantap, Baekhyun mengangguk untuk menuruti keinginan mutlak Chanyeol.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. Sekarang, kakinya sudah mengangkang dan melingkari pinggang namja jangkung itu. Baekhyun dapat merasakan, tubuh Chanyeol menengang dengan cepat. Saat dirinya tanpa sengaja menggesek pantat sintalnya, pada penis Chanyeol. Sehingga genital milik Chanyeol ereksi, dan mulai membesar. Kenapa Chanyeol selalu mudah _turn on_ jika berada di dekatnya? Sungguh. Itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri baginya.

Baekhyun terdiam saat manik obsidian itu menggodanya agar menyelaminya lebih dalam. Sekarang Baekhyun tahu, jika menatap Chanyeol terlalu lama akan berbahaya bagi dirinya. Seperti sekarang, Saat Baekhyun terhipnotis, Chanyeol dengan mudahnya mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan diam saja, Baek." Suara sarat akan perintah mutlak itu mengalun indah di telinga Baekhyun. Membuat namja bersurai coklat ini mengangguk. Seolah terhipnotis, Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan mencium bibir Chanyeol kasar. Melumat dan menghisapnya bergantian.

"Nghh..." Baekhyun melengguh, akibat ulahnya sendiri. Tangannya meremas rambut Chanyeol mesra. Bibir mereka masih berpangutan. Lidah tak bertulang milik Baekhyun menerobos masuk dalam rongga hangat Chanyeol. Daging tak bertulang itu, mengabsen semua titik yang ada di dalam mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendominasi ciuman panas ini. Sementara Chanyeol hanya terdiam, dan menikmati semua sentuhan Baekhyun. Kecipak saliva terdengar dengan jelas, saat Baekhyun mencoba membelit lidah Chanyeol dengan miliknya.

"Anhhh..." Desahan tertahan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin memperlebar seringaiannya saat dirinya meremas pantat sintal Baekhyun dengan gerakan sensual. Sial! ruangan ini semakin menjadi panas sekarang. Baekhyun ingin membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Genital miliknya sudah menegang. Dan Baekhyun malu mengakuinya, saat genitalnya menyentuh perut Chanyeol.

"Hah..Hahh.." Baekhyun terengah, saat Ia memutuskan pautan bibirnya. Sehingga hanya benang saliva saja yang menghubungkan mereka. Wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah sempurna, saat Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mengecup bibirnya.

"Bahkan aku belum mendesah sedikit pun, Baek. Kau belum sepenuhnya menggodaku." Ucap Chanyeol di sela-sela ciumannya. Setelahnya, Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih terengah. Namja manisnya itu sepertinya sudah lemas hanya karena ciuman yang Ia buat sendiri. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun sudah mulai ahli dalam hal ciuman.

Alis Baekhyun bertautan. Namja manis itu nampak berpikir, saat mendengar kembali pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ayolah! Sejak kapan Chanyeol tidak tergoda dengan dirinya? Baekhyun tahu, jika Chanyeol terangsang hanya dengan ciuman itu. Tapi tidak biasanya, Chanyeol tidak mendesahkan namanya. Ini aneh. Chanyeol pasti menahan desahannya, agar bisa menyentuh tubuhnya lebih dari ciuman.

"Tuan Park. Penis mu bahkan sudah ereksi. Aku sudah berhasil menggodamu." Baekhyun mendelik sebal ke arah Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan. Dan itu kembali membuat Baekhyun geram!

"Memang. Tapi kau belum berhasil membuatku mendesah, Baekhyun-ah."

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu mendesahkan namaku berulang kali sekarang." Sungguh. Baekhyun kesal sekarang. Ia merasa tertantang untuk hal ini. Seharusnya ini hanya akan berlangsung dengan cepat jika membuat Chanyeol mendesah.

Baekhyun kembali mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Kali ini Baekhyun memeluk tubuh namja jangkung itu. Membiarkan hidungnya bergesekan, dengan ceruk leher Chanyeol. Aroma mint itu dapat Baekhyun hirup dengan jelas sekarang. Baekhyun mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Ia mulai mengecup leher Chanyeol, sambil menggerakan sedikit pantatnya. Sehingga membuat Chanyeol menggeram tertahan, dan membuat tubuh namja itu kembali menegang.

Sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik, melihat reaksi yang di timbulkan oleh Chanyeol. Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun mulai menghisap dan mengigit pelan leher Chanyeol. Hingga membuat namja jangkung itu sedikit mendesis. Baekhyun terus menghisap leher Chanyeol layaknya vampire. Sehingga terpampanglah maha karya seorang Byun Baekhyun di leher Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih bergeming. Enggan, mengeluarkan desahannya sedikit pun. Walaupun sebenarnya Ia sudah menahannya sejak tadi. Sial! Baekhyun benar-benar ahli dalam hal menggoda dan membangunkan _adik kecilnya._

Kini Baekhyun menggerakan kedua tangannya, untuk membuka kemeja putih yang merupakan seragam sekolah mereka. Baekhyun membuang kemeja itu ke sembarang arah. Jari-jari halusnya, bergerak sensual menyentuh dada Chanyeol. Kemudian Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, sehingga wajahnya terbenam dalam dada bidang Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan jantung Chanyeol berdebar dua kali lipat. Bagaikan orang habis lari maraton.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun menyentuhkan bibirnya pada dada Chanyeol. Mengecupnya berkali-kali. Sehingga membuat Chanyeol semakin menahan desisannya.

"Shhh.. Baekhh..." Desahan yang di tunggu Baekhyun akhirnya keluar juga. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, sekarang. Misinya selesai. Chanyeol sudah mendesahkan namanya!

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya. Namja manis itu mulai menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sudah memerah dengan lekat.

"Kau mendesah." Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Sementara Chanyeol? Namja itu sudah terbakar oleh gairah sekarang. Sungguh. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Chanyeol hanya mengingkan Baekhyun-nya malam ini.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Chanyeol menggedong Baekhyun ala bridal style. Baekhyun memekik kaget, saat merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Chanyeol menggendongnya menuju kasur king size bersprei putih miliknya. Kemudian pria bermarga Park itu membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan perlahan, sambil menindih tubuh mungilnya.

Jari-jari panjang milik Chanyeol menelusuri pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan hangat yang di berikan Chanyeol.

"Baek," Panggilan penuh damba dari Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan membuka matanya. Hingga manik kecoklatan miliknya terkunci oleh obsidian milik Chanyeol. "Aku akan menjawab tantanganmu sekarang."

**To Be Continued ^^**

**Wkkwk *Ngakak nista bareng ChanBaek.**

**Halo.. ada akah yang ingat FF ababil ini. setelah memutuskan dan bersemedi di kamar Chanbaek. Saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan FF ini di FFN. Oh iya, FF ini untuk Chap 1-3 juga EYD nya udah di edit bener-bener.**

**Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada reviewers, readers, follow, alert, favorite. Tanpa kalian FF ini tak akan ada lanjutannya. Tanpa review kalian yang menyuruh saya untuk melanjutkan FF ini mungkin FF ini sudah saya hapus. Sekali lagi Jeongmal Gomawo*Deep Bow**

**Saya gak mau banyak cingcong. Jadi, sampai ketemu lagi dengan chap 5 dimana FF ini tamat^^**

**Mind To Review? Walaupun setitik, itu sangat berarti.**

**Astia Morichan ^^**


	5. I Love You, Baekhyun!

**I Love Your Moan, Yeol!**

**RM18!**

**Romance, Drama, school life**

**Warning inside! OOC, TYPO, ABAL, ALUR CEPET, YAOI, NC 21 this chap/? Please Be Patient With me ^^**

**a/n: untuk semua chapter di FF ini harap di warning ! Yang belom cukup umur Jangan baca. Dosa tanggung masing-masing ok?! ^^ yang gak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back!**

**Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun**

**Jadilah Readers yang baik dengan meninggalkan jejak anda walaupun hanya setitik. Sungguh, itu sangat berarti bagi saya ^^**

**EnJOY^^**

**Part Akhir! Jadi saya harap kalian bawa kipas bacanya, okay? Saya aja yang ngetik ini kipas-kipas kepanasan cyin.**

**.**

**=oOo=**

**.**

Byun Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Keadaannya kali ini benar-benar berada dalam bahaya level 100. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah lupa bagaimana bisa dirinya di telanjangi dan di baringkan di ranjang _king size _bersprei putih dengan kaki yang mengangkang lebar karena sekarang Park Chanyeol tengah menindih tubuh polosnya. Kulit telanjang mereka saling bersentuhan menghantarkan gesekan statis yang membuat keduanya kembali merasakan panas yang mengalir saat kedua tubuh mereka saling menempel.

Entah harus berapa kali Baekhyun mengumpat karena _game_ tolol yang ia mainkan bersama Chanyeol. Sehingga Baekhyun menjadi korban keberingasan Chanyeol karena menggoda namja jangkung itu. Baekhyun bisa melihat tatapan penuh gairah di manik obsidian Chanyeol. Tatapan mendamba yang selalu Chanyeol tunjukan jika mereka sedang melakukan _make out_ yang selalu Baekhyun hentikan tiba-tiba. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia orgasme sambil menyebut nama Chanyeol dengan saliva yang membasahi pipinya. _Make out_ kali ini benar-benar berbeda, dan Baekhyun sangat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol serius tidak ingin berhenti.

"Anhhh.. Yeolhhh.. Nhh.." Desahan erotis itu kembali lolos dari mulut mungil Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol menggesekan kembali penis tegangnya pada penis Baekhyun yang mulai kembali ereksi akibat sentuhan itu.

"Ahnn.." Sial! Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan desahannya, ketika Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah hangatnya untuk menyentuh puting berwarna pink milik Baekhyun sebelum mengulumnya. Lidah Chanyeol selalu memabukan, dan sialnya Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun memekik tertahan saat penis tegang milik Chanyeol menekan penisnya. Membuat seluruh saraf yang ada di dalam otak Baekhyun seakan lupa jika ia harus menghentikan semua ini. Tangan Chanyeol kembali bergerak ke arah pantatnya. Posisi ini memang memudahkan Chanyeol. Kedua kaki Baekhyun melingkar indah pinggang Chanyeol sehingga ia memperlihatkan _hole_ merah yang berkedut miliknya pada Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol kembali meremas pantat Baekhyun dengan gerakan sensual, sebelum kembali memasukan jari telunjuknya pada _hole _Baekhyun.

"Akhhh.. S-stophh.. Yeolhh..." Pekikan kesakitan dari Baekhyun mulai terdengar dengan jelas. Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika jari Chanyeol saja yang masuk bisa sesakit ini. Apalagi jika penis Chanyeol yang panjang menusuk_ hole_ sempitnya. Tidak. Tidak. Baekhyun tidak ingin jika _hole_nya terluka lalu sobek akibat penis Chanyeol.

"Shhh.. Baek. Bukankah sejak awal aku sudah bilang padamu tidak akan berhenti, eoh?" Chanyeol memamerkan seringaiannya. Membuat Baekhyun ingin mencakar wajah tampan di depannya itu. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Karena kedua tanganya di cengkram erat oleh sebelah tangan Chanyeol.

"Akhhh.. S-sakithh.. Yeollhh..." Ringisan kesakitan Baekhyun kembali terdengar saat Chanyeol memasukan jari tengahnya. Sehingga kedua jari panjang milik Chanyeol sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam hole sempit milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai menggerakan kedua jari panjangnya dengan gerakan _zig zag_ dalam _hole_ Baekhyun. Ah.. _hole_ Baekhyun benar-benar sempit. Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika penisnya yang masuk di dalam sana.

"Aku janji sakitnya hanya sebentar, Baek." Setelah membisikan kata-kata itu, Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Chanyeol mengulum bibir bawah dan atas Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Dan membuat Baekhyun kehilangan fokusnya pada_ holenya_ yang tengah Chanyeol dominasi dengan kedua jarinya. Baekhyun sudah kembali asik dengan bibir tebal Chanyeol. Kali ini Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun mendominasi ciuman panasnya. Chanyeol hanya kembali fokus untuk melonggarkan _hole_ Baekhyun dan menemukan _sweetspot_ namja yang ia cintai. Agar bisa memudahkannya masuk nanti.

"Anhhhh..." Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya sepihak saat jari-jari Chanyeol menusuk titik _sweetspot _dalam tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun mengejang sambil merapatkan kakinya dengan erat pada pinggang Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat ia menemukan titik kenikmatan Baekhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk dengan cepat. Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun menyukai perbuatanya. Terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang melengking dan kakinya yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

"Shit! Akhh.. a-apanhh.. y-yanhhggh k-kauhh senthuhh Yeolhh..? Nhhh.." Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya menikmati sensasi yang Chanyeol berikan pada tubuhnya. Ini benar-benar memabukan. Seluruh kontrol tubuhnya seakan di kontrol oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau suka Baek?" Seringaian itu masih Chanyeol tunjukan. Sekarang Chanyeol tidak akan segan untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Kali ini Chanyeol akan membalas perlakuan Baekhyun selama ini. Tapi tentu saja, Chanyeol tidak akan setega Baekhyun. Ia hanya akan mempermainkan namja manis itu sebentar.

"Nghh.. y-yah.. Yeolhhh.." Desahan Baekhyun kembali terdengar dengan keras saat Chanyeol menekan_ sweetspotnya_. Kemudian gerakan tangan Chanyeol memelan, membuat Baekhyun berdecak kesal karenanya.

"Yeolhh!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Tatapan mata sayunya menajam saat melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah padanya. Jika Chanyeol ingin berhenti saat dirinya hampir menikmati puncak kenikmatannya. Maka Chanyeol harus bersiap untuk menerima amukan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melepaskan kedua jarinya dari hole Baekhyun. Kemudian menjilat kedua jarinya dengan gerakan sensual. Membuat Baekhyun menelan salivanya saat melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. Chanyeol tahu apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Chanyeol bisa mendengar Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa saat dirinya merasakan kekosongan dalam holenya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun seperti ini. Pantas saja Baekhyun senang menggodanya, karena ternyata hal seperti ini menyenangkan.

"Apa kau ingin ku bunuh sekarang, Tuan Park?!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol. Sehingga Chanyeol menunduk ke arah wajahnya. Karena sekarang Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Baek. Seutuhnya. Bukan memaksamu seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu membenciku. Aku takut jika nanti kehilangan kontrolku, dan memperkosamu. Maafkan aku." Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar serius. Tapi tentu saja itu bohong. Ia tidak mungkin melepaskan kembali Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Dan Chanyeol harap prediksinya tentang perasaan Baekhyun benar.

"Hahaha. Apa kau terbentur sesuatu Yeolie?" Baekhyun mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut, sebelum tanganya beralih menyentuh tengkuknya dan menarik leher Chanyeol semakin mendekat. Sehingga wajah mereka hanya terpaut dua senti. Helaan nafas akan gairah bisa Baekhyun rasakan masih menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol. Apalagi penis Chanyeol masih berdiri tegak menyentuh perutnya.

"Aku serius, Baek." Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun. Dapat Chanyeol lihat rona merah menjalar menghiasi pipi Baekhyun. Ah tentu saja, Chanyeol baru melakukan hal romantis seperti ini pada Baekhyun. Sehingga namja itu kembali merasakan debaran di jantungnya akibat perilaku Chanyeol. Benarkah Chanyeol serius dengan ucapannya? Bolehkan Baekhyun mempercayainya?

"K-kau pasti bercanda, Yeol. Kau menyukai seseorang, dan itu bukan aku." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan menatap manik obsidian Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan intens. Baekhyun tidak ingin berharap pada Chanyeol. Ia belum siap untuk di jatuhkan ke dasar jurang akibat perasaannya yang sekarang tumbuh pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bisa melihat tatapan sayu bercampur sedih dari Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Apa selama ini Baekhyun tidak sadar dengan perasaan Chanyeol? Baiklah, sekarang Chanyeol akan mengucapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Walaupun ini beresiko untuk di tolak karena sepertinya Baekhyun menyukai namja lain. Bukan dirinya. Ia sadar sekarang. Chanyeol tidak mungkin merusak Baekhyun dan bersikap egois seperti ini. Ah. Chanyeol benar-benar seperti orang brengsek sekarang. Padahal ayahnya selalu bilang untuk menjadi seorang _gentleman _jika menyukai seseorang. Mungkin sekarang ini adalah saatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Bukan orang lain. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau sadar? Selama ini aku selalu membuat gara-gara denganmu, dan mengikatmu seperti ini? Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Kau pikir kenapa aku mau di permainkan olehmu seperti ini Baekhyun? Aku juga hanya bisa tegang jika bersamamu. Seperti sekarang. maka dari itu, jadilah milikku Baekhyun. Bahkan jika kau mau, aku ingin kau menikah denganku. Aku siap menafkahimu, Baek." Chanyeol dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri saat mengucap hal ini. Baru kali ini Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang. Dan sekarang Chanyeol tahu ternyata itu adalah hal yang paling sulit.

Hening. Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali saat Chanyeol berbicara panjang lebar padanya. Baekhyun terlalu kaget. Ia _shock._ Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Apa Baekhyun sedang bermimpi sekarang? dan jika iya, maka tolong jangan bangunkan Baekhyun selamanya. Karena Baekhyun tidak ingin kebahagian langka seperti ini hilang dalam sekejap. Chanyeol mencintainya, dan sekarang cintanya sama sekali tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak bersuara. Apa sekarang Baekhyun membencinya karena dirinya lancang menyukai Baekhyun? Tolong bunuh Chanyeol jika itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Chanyeol belum siap untuk di tolak.

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?" Dan Baekhyun masih belum menjawab pertanyaanya. Namja itu masih saja membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka minta untuk di lumat.

"Park Baekhyun?!"

"Y-ya. Aku bersedia." Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat saat sadar apa yang sudah ia katakan.

"E-eh? Kau bersedia menjadi milikku, Baek?" Baekhyun masih mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar di depan wajahnya. Posisi mereka masih sama, dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih berharap bahwa ini semua bukanlah mimpi belaka.

"Chanyeol. Tolong katakan padaku ini bukan mimpi. Iyakan? Apakah ini nyata?" Tatapan polos dari Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol ingin menerkamnya detik ini juga. Baekhyun kembali menggodanya dengan tatapan dan juga jawabannya barusan.

"Akan ku buktikan ini bukanlah mimpi, Baek. Aku mencintaimu." Dan selanjutkan Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun dalam ciuman panjangnya. Melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut saat Baekhyun membuka sedikit mulutnya dan membalas melumat bibir atas Chanyeol. Ciuman kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Bibir yang saling melumat dan mencoba untuk saling mendominasi itu terasa penuh cinta bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ciuman yang seakan menyampaikan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Katakakan kau mencintaiku, Baek." Pangutan bibir itu terlepas beberapa saat, sebelum kembali menempelkanya pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol." dan Baekhyun kembali melumat bibir Chanyeol. Lumatan yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Kedua mulut saling terbuka. Lidah Baekhyun terjulur memasuki mulut Chanyeol. Lidah hangat Baekhyun menggoda lidah Chanyeol sampai terjadi pergulatan lidah siapa yang paling mendominasi. Sehingga hanya kecipak saliva lah yang hanya terdengar di kamar ini. Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam. Ia kembali menggerakan tangannya menyentuh penis Baekhyun yang sempat kembali tertidur. Mengocok penis itu dengan perlahan sehingga penis Baekhyun kembali berereksi dengan cepat.

"Nghhh.. Yeollhhshh..." Pautan bibir itu terlepas. Di gantikan dengan desahan yang lolos dari mulut Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. Ah. Hanya mendengar desahan Baekhyun seperti ini saja sudah memuat penisnya kembali tegak dengan cepat. Jika seperti ini Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan untuk membuat Baekhyun menjadi miliknya. Baekhyun sudah basah hanya dengan kerja tangannya. Sudah tiga kali Baekhyun orgasme sejak _make out_ mereka. Sementara Chanyeol masih belum orgasme, dan itu benar-benar menyiksanya. Kali ini Chanyeol ingin orgasme di dalam lubang sempit milik Baekhyun.

Kepala Chanyeol mulai turun ke bawah. Chanyeol kembali mengangkat kaki Bakehyun dan membuatnya mengangkang lebar sehingga hole berkedutnya terlihat dengan jelas. Senyuman masih tercentak jelas di wajah tampan Chanyeol. hanya perlu sentuhan terakhir untuk membuat Baekhyun benar-benar basah sekarang.

"Anhhhh.. Yeolhhhshhh.. Nghhhh..." Desahan tertahan itu kembali terdengar menggoda di telinga Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menyentuhkan lidahnya pada hole Baekhyun. Menjilat lubang Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Membuat Baekhyun mengejang karena di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol. Jilatan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

"U-uhh.. Yeoll.. i-itu menjijikanhh... ahhh.." Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan ucapan Baekhyun. Bagi Chanyeol lubang Baekhyun adalah surganya sekarang. Mana ada surga yang menjijikan? Tidak ada kan? Surga itu tentu menyenangkan. Seperti _hole_ Baekhyun yang memabukan. Lidah Chanyeol masuk lebih dalam ke dalam _hole_ Baekhyun. Menjilat sisi _rektrum hole_ Baekhyun. Tak lupa tangan Chanyeol yang sekarang asyik memainkan penis Baekhyun beserta buah zakar Baekyun. Lidah Chanyeol kembali bergerak kebawah, menjilat buah zakar Baekhyun dan mengulumnya dengan cepat sebelum kembali melepasnya. Karena Chanyeol bisa merasakan cairan precum milik Baekhyun mulai menetes.

"Yeolhh?" Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat menyadari Chanyeol berhenti melakukan _rimming_ pada lubangnya. Ah. Ia ingin segera orgasme, dan Chanyeol malah menghentikannya seperti ini. Mungkinkah ini karma karena dirinya selalu menggoda Chanyeol seperti ini? Maka mulai dari sekarang Baekhyun janji akan bertobat dan tidak akan melakukan make out setengah-setengah.

"Sstt.. Aku akan melakukan ini pelan-pelan. Percayalah padaku, Baek." Dan tepat saat Chanyeol selesai mengucapkan itu. Chanyeol kembali melumat bibirnya sekaligus memasukan penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun memekik kaget, karena Chanyeol memasukan penis panjanganya sekaligus. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Tubuhnya seakan di robek paksa. Hole Baekhyun terasa benar-benar perih dan sobek. Ini benar-benar sakit.

"Aww.." Chanyeol meringis kesakitan saat Baekhyun mengigit lidahnya dengan keras. Sehingga pautan bibirnya terlepas.

"Chanyeol bodoh ini sakit! Lepaskan penismu! Sakit Yeol! Hikss.. Lepaskan!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia mulai menjambak rambut Chanyeol dengan keras, dan membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan. Baekhyun sudah mengigit lidahnya sampai berdarah, dan sekarang menjambaknya seperti ini. Lagi pula Chanyeol tidak mungkin berhenti sekarang. Ia sudah masuk sepenuhnya di dalam Baekhyun. Dan penisnya benar-benar di cengkram erat oleh lubang Baekhyun. Rasanya benar-benar tidak bisa Chanyeol gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Chanyeol rela di pukul terus oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun akan mengalami rasa sakit seperti ini. Tapi jika Chanyeol tidak ingin menjadi korban sasaran Baekhyun, maka ia harus segera memberikan Baekhyun kenikmatan yang sama pada namja mungil itu.

"Tenanglah Baek. Ini sangat enak. Anshhh.. Lubangmu sempitshh.. ahhh.." Chanyeol mulai menggerakan penisnya keluar dan kembali memasukannya pada lubang Baekhyun dalam sekali sentak hingga menyentuh_ sweetspot_ Baekhyun. Sehingga Baekhyun kembali melengkingkan tubuhnya, dan mengeluarkan desahan miliknya. Penis panjang Chanyeol menyentuh tepat titik _prostatnya_ benar-benar membuat Baekhyun lupa rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan. Sekarang Baekhyun bisa merasakan rasanya melayang saat Chanyeol mempercepat genjotannya. Tak lupa lidah Chanyeol yang kembali bermain dengan puting Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun melayang. Baekhyun menyukai sensasi ini. Sensasi dimana Chanyeol berada dalam tubuhnya, dan dirinya yang tidak berhenti menyebut nama Chanyeol setiap Chanyeol menyentuh titik-titik _sensitive _di tubuhnya.

"Le-lebihh Cepathh, Yeolhh.. Anhhh..." Baekhyun menggerakan pinggulnya mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol yang mulai mengeluarkan penisnya dengan cepat. Lubang Baekhyun benar-benar menjepit penisnya, dan penis Chanyeol sudah mulai berkedut di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Shhh.. Baekhhh..." Chanyeol mempercepat genjotannya pada_ hole_ Baekhyun, dan juga pada penis Baekhyun yang sejak tadi Chanyeol mainkan. Penis kecil Baekhyun sudah berkedut dan Chanyeol menutup saluran _uretra_ Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun berteriak kencang akibat ulah Chanyeol yang menganggu laju ejakulasinya.

"Sebentarshhh.. Ahh.. Baekhyunn.."

"Uhhh.. Yeolhhhh..."

Dan mereka keluar bersamaan. Sperma milik Chanyeol membanjiri hole Baekhyun. Sehingga lubang Baekhyun terasa hangat dan penuh sekarang. Cairan milik Baekhyun membasahi perut Chanyeol dan sprei di bawahnya.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah sekarang. Baekhyun menutup matanya perlahan, saat ia merasakan Chanyeol mulai melepaskan penisnya.

"Terimakasih, Baek. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia lalu menarik dirinya dari Baekhyun, dan menarik selimut tebalnya, untuk menutupi tubuh polos membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, dan mulai menutup matanya untuk mengikuti Baekhyun menuju alam mimpi. Ini benar-benar hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Chanyeol. setelah ini Chanyeol akan meminta restu pada orang tua Baekhyun agar mengizinkan mereka untuk menikah setelah lulus SMA. Karena jika Baekhyun tidak di ikat oleh Chanyeol dari sekarang, Chanyeol yakin akan banyak namja yang mengincarnya nanti di bangku kuliah.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**Epilog**

Park Chanyeol duduk dengan gugup di depan Byun Hyunseung dan juga Byun Hyuna. Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol menelan salivanya akibat gugup yang menderanya. Sejak tadi Hyunseung Ahjussi menatapnya dengan tajam. Biasanya Hyunseung selalu tersenyum ramah padanya. Tapi sejak Chanyeol mengutarakan niatnya untuk mempersunting putra semata wayangnya. Rahang pria paruh baya itu tiba-tiba mengeras, dan sudah lima menit Hyunseung belum memberikan jawaban pada Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang gugup, Baekhyun malah asyik memainkan gadgetnya di samping sang ibu yang selalu tersenyum lembut ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu, Park Chanyeol? Cih. Yang benar saja bocah sepertimu mau melamar anakku? Memangnya kau sudah punya apa, hah?" Nada bicara Hyunseung terdengar sarkatik. Membuat Chanyeol semakin gugup. Ah. Jika seperti ini, seharusnya kedua orang tuanya ikut dan membantunya. Tapi sayangnya, ayahnya bilang Chanyeol harus menjadi seorang _gentleman _dengan melamar kekasihnya seorang diri. Cih. Sekarang Chanyeol rela tidak menjadi seorang _gentleman_ sekalipun. Dan jika orang tua Baekhyun tidak merestuinya, maka Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun kawin lari saja dan pergi ke pulau tak berpenghuni sekalipun.

"Aku punya cinta yang besar untuk Baekhyun. Walaupun sekarang aku belum mempunyai apa-apa. Tapi setelah lulus kuliah dan mewarisi perusahan a-ayah aku dapat memberikan Baekhyun apapun. Bahkan sebuah pulau untuk Baekhyun akan ku berikan, Ahjussi. Maka dari itu restui kami." Chanyeol membungkukkan kepalanya. Berharap Hyunseung akan merestui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Hahaha. Yeolie, sudah dewasa sekarang, ne?" Suara Hyuna memecah suasana tegang di ruangan ini.

"Appa kau harus merestui kami. Karena jika kau tidak merestui kami, maka Chanyeol akan mengajakku kawin lari." Baekhyun membuka suaranya, sambil mengerjap polos ke arah Chanyeol dengan senyum malaikat miliknya.

"Beraninya kau meracuni pikiran anakku, Park Chanyeol!" Hyunseung bergeram marah. Membuat Chanyeol beringsut mundur sebelum kembali membungkukan badannya.

"I-itu karena aku sangat mencinta Baekie, Ahjussi. M-maka dari itu izinkan aku menikahi Baekhyun." Chanyeol bisa mendengar Hyunseung menghela nafas berat. Sebelah matanya menatap ke arah Hyuna yang masih memamerkan senyum manisnya pada suaminya. Seakan berkata bahwa ia harus merestui hubungan mereka.

"Baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau tidak boleh menyentuh Baekhyun sampai kalian menikah nanti." Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Wajah bahagianya masih tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat.

"Eh, tapi Chanyeol sudah bercinta denganku Appa. Dia sudah bercinta denganku sebanyak 10 kali. ehmm eh bukan.." Sementara Baekhyun mulai menghitung berapa kali mereka bercinta, wajah Chanyeol malah sudah pucat seakan nyawanya akan di renggut paksa saat melihat raut wajah dan aura yang membunuh dari Hyunseung. "Mungkin 50 kali kami bercinta, appa." Dan ucapan terakhir dari Baekhyun menjadi akhir bagi Chanyeol untuk lari terbirit-birit karena Hyunseung sudah membawa tongkat golf dan mengacungkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau Chanyeol. Minggu depan kalian harus menikah!" Geraman marah itu membuat Chanyeol memekik senang sambil berlari menjauh dari Hyunseung.

"Tentu saja, Ahjussi. Terimakasih karena sudah merestui kami." Teriak Chanyeol sambil tertawa bahagia dan menarik Baekhyun keluar dari mansionnya agar menjauh dari amukan sang ayah.

**FIN/ End/ Tamat/**

**~Joget tralala sambalado bareng Chanbaek~**

**Pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf karena ngaret lagi upload. Jujur saya niat upload ini pas malem tahun baru kemaren. Cuma karena kondisi hati tidak memungkinkah dan kondisi hati saya baru sembuh setelah kembali di rekatkan hati yang patah akhirnya saya kembali bawa akhir dari FF nista ini. jadi maafkan saya yang bukan makhluk sempurna ini. wkwk**

**Makasih untuk kalian yang setia menunggu FF ini. gomawoyo reader-nim tercinta. Mwahh mwahhh :'* **

**Well, jadi gimana NC nya? Ini saya buatnya kipas-kipas sendiri. HOT ga? Wkwk ini Ncnya sengaja di buat dramatisir. Tsah. Yah jujur ini saya buat NC abis baca manga YAOI yang judulnya YATAMOMO. Ahh kalian harus baca manga itu! HOT SEKALEEE. Tapi lebih HOT Ten Count. Wkwk terus saya niat buat oneshoot remake dari yatamomo. Jangan lupa baca yah ntar. Wkwk **

**Jadi sekian dari saya. Salam ChanBaek!**

**Review yah jangan lupa tingglkan jejak. *cipok atu-atu***

**XOXO**

**Astia Morichan**


End file.
